Vampire Elder/Gallery
''Underworld'' Viktorposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Viktor. TheVampireElders.jpg|The Mark of each Vampire Elder: Amelia, Viktor and Marcus. Underworld 4028.jpg Uw_amelia_unuspecting.jpg|Amelia on the train moments before her death Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.14.40 -2017.05.09 00.17.29-.jpg Amunderw.jpg Ameliaontrain.jpg Underworld (2003) Amelia on Train.gif Council.jpg|Amelia and the Council in Underworld Amelia-MP.jpg Underworld (2003) Amelia in danger.png Amelia senses danger.jpg|Amelia senses danger Vicuw.jpg Vikdriedout.jpg Vicuw.jpg Viktoruw1.gif 1041391 1338408815715 full.png|Viktor after awakening from hibernation. Selene bows before Viktor.PNG|Viktor and Selene. speaking to Sels.jpg|Speaking to Selene. Viktor image.......jpg|Viktor expresses anger. 1010 10 screenshot.png|Viktor lamenting the death of Amelia. Vikselchamber.jpg|Viktor converses with Selene before leaving to attack the Lycan den. expresses love.jpg|As he realizes that Selene knows the truth. Vik looks at Michael.jpg|Viktor looks at Michael. Selenevsv.jpg|Viktor meeting his death at the hands of Selene. Underworld-victor fight scene 2.jpg Underworld-Victor fight scene.jpg Underworld-Viktor fight scene 3.jpg|Viktor attacks Michael. Viktoruw1.gif Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.22.25 -2017.04.24 18.32.05-.jpg Ameliadead.jpg Viktorblades.jpg Tumblr_nke39ouauo1rp0vkjo1_500.gif ''Underworld: Evolution'' Marcus CorvinusElder.jpg ViktorElder.jpg AmeliaElder.jpg Zita Gorog in Underworld Evolution Wallpaper 4 1024.jpg Underworld - Viktor and Amelia.jpg Uw wallpapers viktor 1024x768.jpg seeing the village.jpg|Marcus sees the village. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.01.40 -2017.09.17 08.23.08-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.01.41 -2017.06.25 16.12.25-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.02.26 -2017.06.25 16.13.04-.jpg Underworld - Amelia4.jpg 356b25d272b10a9377a1925998e8a317.jpg Amelia in the village.jpg Amelia-Zita-Gorog-amelia-underworld-37609484-400-238.gif Underworld - Evolution - Amelia (3).png UE 0036.jpg Viktor Evolution.png UE 0030.jpg UE 0037.jpg Underworld - Evolution - Amelia (2).png 5903eac4e10471e1e544a3a5840d3f4d.gif Ameliauwe.jpg Marcussword.jpg Marcus.PNG|Marcus takes up arms against the Werewolves. Marcusevo.jpg|Marcus during the village battle. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.05.09 -2017.09.17 08.23.42-.jpg Marcus CorvinusElder.jpg|Marcus sees Viktor's treachery. Amelia, at the begining of Evolution.jpg Fe2a18ae4e0b193c2459027cc31b6a82.jpg Amelia-Zita-Gorog-amelia-underworld-37609481-450-268.gif Underworld - Evolution - Amelia (1).png Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.03.24 -2017.05.09 00.20.27-.jpg 1041391 1338408679729 full.jpg Marcusuw.jpg Marcus2.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).jpg|A human Viktor on his deathbed, about to be turned by Marcus Marcusescape.jpg|Marcus attacks Kraven's men. Marcus listens to Kraven.JPG|Marcus's wing talons stretch well beyond his body. Marcus talks to Kraven.jpg|Marcus confronts Kraven. Kravendeath.jpg Marcuskill.jpg|Marcus prepares to kill Kraven. Marcus accesing computer in safe house.jpg|Marcus in a vampire safe house Underworld - Evolution - Amelia's Corpse.png Underworld_-_Evolution_(2006)_Marcus_lands.gif|Marcus find Selene 295ekh0.jpg Marcus1.jpg|Marcus in his Hybrid form. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.32.59 -2017.09.17 08.44.46-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.32.56 -2017.09.17 08.44.36-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.33.07 -2017.09.17 08.45.18-.jpg Marcus4.jpg|A wounded Marcus looks on as Selene and Michael escape him. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.33.46 -2017.09.17 08.46.02-.jpg Marcusbarn.jpg|Marcus in a stable. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.52.23 -2017.09.17 08.50.10-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.57.36 -2017.09.17 08.51.44-.jpg Marcus speaks to Tanis.jpg|Speaking to Andreas. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.58.41 -2017.05.05 13.39.44-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.58.08 -2017.09.17 08.51.58-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 00.59.55 -2017.09.17 08.53.28-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.07.58 -2017.09.17 08.56.12-.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.08.59 -2017.09.17 08.56.28-.jpg Bloodymarcus.jpg|Marcus after killing the crew of his father's ship. speaks to alexander.jpg|Speaking to Alexander. Alexander being confronted by Marcus.jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.17.03 -2017.09.17 08.57.08-.jpg Marcus in the prison.jpg|Marcus in William's Prison. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.16.08 -2016.10.27 11.51.44-.jpg Marcustorch.jpg Marcuswilliam3.jpg|Marcus with William. Underworld - Evolution (2006)876.jpg Williamandmarcus.jpg|Marcus releases William. Marcuswilliam.jpg looking at Sel.jpg|Stares at Selene. Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.23.56 -2017.09.17 08.58.45-.jpg Marcus tries to wrestle the gun away from Selene.jpg Marcusmad.jpg|Marcus screaming in rage. M18.jpg|Marcus attacking Michael Selene fires a gun at Marcus (Evolution).jpg Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.33.06 -2017.05.05 13.45.20-.jpg Selene & Marcus, fighting..jpg|Selene confronting Marcus. Marcus1.gif|Selene vs Marcus Marcus2.gif|Selene overpowers Marcus Underworld - Evolution (2006).mp4 snapshot 01.34.59 -2017.09.17 09.02.25-.jpg Marcus.png|Marcus being stabbed by Selene ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.10.24 -2017.04.24 14.59.18-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.10.27 -2017.04.24 18.33.29-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.10.34 -2017.04.26 15.37.31-.jpg|Amelia's portrait Amelia's portrait Blood Wars.jpg|Amelia's portrait Portrait of Amelia card.jpg|Portrait of Amelia in Underworld card game RCO042 1484192177.jpg|Amelia holding baby David in the comic E94ce057d091f9db896c234e580c768e. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg|Amelia in the comic Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.41 -2017.03.19 01.19.58-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.08 -2017.03.19 01.19.09-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.06.12 -2017.04.26 15.47.36-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.25 -2017.03.17 19.36.16-.jpg Underworld - Vampire Elders.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.20.52_-2017.07.02_12.34.06-.jpg|The new Elders standing above the symbols of the Original Elders Category:Gallery subpages Category:Vampire Galleries